emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1731 (19th January 1993)
Plot Neil and Kim have had a restless night. Kim can't get the shotgun and Frank out of her mind. Zoe has taken the key to the gun cupboard. Frank tells her that he would not have killed anyone. Neil reminds Kim that it is her birthday. Archie has told Lynn all about Frank's escapades. Nick is talking about his holiday with Julie. Zoe relates the gun incident to Chris but all he is bothered about is who witnessed it. Zoe thinks that Frank is on the verge of a breakdown and tries to get Chris to realise. Neil has put his friends off tonight. He invites them round for dinner next week instead. Kim doesn't want to go out tonight anyway. Sarah is trying to make cottage cheese to sell at the farm shop. Jack teases her. Nick meets Seth coming out of the village shop. He is making Meg a toad in the hole and refuses to accept any help. Frank is annoyed to find that Zoe has set him up with lunch with Chris. Woolpack gossip is about Meg Armstrong. Seth comes in and says that Meg refuses to eat. He tells everyone that it is his responsibility to look after his wife as she has looked after him for all these years. Rachel and Sangeeta tell Mark about the charity pub crawl that they are doing. Frank and Chris have lunch. Frank orders a bottle of wine and starts to talk about last night. He thinks that his actions were justified. They argue about drinking. Nick can't decide whether to take Alice on holiday with him and is driving Archie mad. Frank admits that he has made a fool of himself, but has learnt his lesson. He also admits that he wanted to kill the horse to upset Kim, knowing what Dark Star's death would have meant to Kim. He claims that he has got his drinking under control, but then sneaks a brandy while Chris is paying the bill. Jack is still keen to form a co-operative with other farmers to sell organic meat. Joe has called to Home Farm to check on Frank. He assures everyone that he is fine. Rachel and Jayesh have a practice for the two legged race. They are hopeless. Alan is feeling depressed about his life and rather lonely. He doesn't think that he has many friends. Lynn suggests that he has a dinner party. Mark and Rachel have a bet about the race. Neil has made Kim a birthday meal. Seth bursts into the Woolpack back room and says that Meg has collapsed. Frank is getting an injunction out on Kim to stop her coming to Home Farm. He is also starting divorce proceedings. Neil has bought Kim a necklace to match the ring that he bought her for Christmas. She loves it and tells Neil that he makes her very happy. They kiss. Cast Regular cast *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Kim Tate - Claire King *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Sangeeta Parmar - Razia McGann *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jayesh Parmar - John Leary Guest cast None. Category:1993 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes